


[Podfic] the Domestic Meme ~ the Clint/Bruce edition

by curiouslyfic, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Notfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslyfic/pseuds/curiouslyfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's usually the big spoon. <i>Usually</i>. Whatever, Clint's relationship is complicated, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the Domestic Meme ~ the Clint/Bruce edition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the Domestic Meme ~ the Clint/Bruce edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/447503) by [curiouslyfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslyfic/pseuds/curiouslyfic). 



Length: 00:09:32

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/the%20Domestic%20Meme%20~%20the%20Clint-Bruce%20edition.mp3) (8.9 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/the%20Domestic%20Meme%20~%20the%20Clint-Bruce%20edition.m4b) (4.6 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
